


Delicacy

by Emmybanana



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmybanana/pseuds/Emmybanana
Kudos: 2





	Delicacy

What a glorious night it was, Alastor thought as he effortlessly hoisted a full body bag over his shoulder. He had just finished his feast of three large does and a fawn. Well, two fawns technically, one of the does was heavily pregnant. That was a nice surprise.  
Alastor wasn't sure what drove him to eat so much. Granted, he has never felt truely full, hasn't since he was human. All he knew was that he had forgotten his handkerchief back at the hotel and his clothes were unbearably sticky from his prays blood and he was eager to go home and shower.   
The Radio Demon hummed a cheery tune as he pranced through the night, the contents of his bag rattling together loudly, almost giving his song some kind of messy beat to it. He usually wouldn't bother taking the bones of his victims back with him, but he was running low on animal bones for his voodoo practices and he figured, why not! Waist not want not after all. Now, how to get the bag past Charlie without her asking to many questions. No doubt she would try to scold him for hunting during what was supposed to be his "rehabilitation" but old habits die hard. A merciless serial killer like himself couldn't be changed, no matter how hard the princess tried.


End file.
